


Ways to Fix a Bad Day

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: After a rough day at work, you and Hercules find a way to cheer up your boyfriend.





	Ways to Fix a Bad Day

On Fridays, you, Hercules, and Gilbert have the same routine: work, eat, movies, or sleep, with the possibility of sex. It’s your favorite day of the week, given how busy you all are with work. You relax as you rest your head on Hercules’ chest with the TV playing in the background. You sat in a comfortable silence, finally at peace after a hectic week.

“Uh oh”, Herc sighs after looking at his phone

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s Gil. He had a rough morning at work and his day hasn’t gotten any better since”, he answers as he rubs your back. He eyes you carefully, thinking of plan to improve Gilbert’s day. 

“(Y/N)”, he cautions as he begins to set a plan in motion

“Yes?”

“Do you want to try something a little different tonight?”

You smile as you excitedly nod, unaware of what you’re getting yourself into. Hercules can only grin at your excitement. 

Thirty minutes later, you were in Gilbert’s favorite lingerie set with the crotchless panties. The set had a matching bra, garter belt, and thigh highs. Seeing you in it always drives him crazy. Your arms are tied to the bed and your instructions are to keep your legs spread wide open. 

Herc admired you in that position, deciding to finger you until you were close to climaxing. He pulled away just before you could and slid in a vibrator, switching it to low for the time being. You sat impatiently, squirming on the bed, waiting for Hercules to greet him at the door.

Eventually the front door swings open and you could hear them quietly talking down the hall.

“Where is ma chérie?”, Gil questions

“She’s in the bedroom. We’ve been waiting for you”, he says softly before kissing him on the cheek

Gil blushes at the contact, “With the day I’ve had, I just want to be with you both and never leave this house again”

“I think we can help with that”, he says as he pushes the bedroom door open

As soon as Gil steps in, his eyes immediately fall on you. You squirm on the bed, desperately trying to keep your legs open.  
Herc grins, seeing that you did what he asked. He steps closer and pushes your hair away from your face.

“Good job baby girl”, he coos in your ear

Your moans echo throughout the room as he continues to praise you for your good behavior.

“If you continue to be a good girl for Gil and I, I’ll let you cum”, he grins as he licks his fingers and rubs your clit in slow circles

Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you let out another moan loud enough to wake the neighbors. Herc continues his ministrations as he eyes Gil from across the room. A tent was already forming in the front of his pants as he watches Herc nearly bring you to the brink of an orgasm, only to pull his hand away.

“What will we do to her tonight?”, Gil asks as he rubs himself through his dress pants

“Stop touching yourself”, Herc says firmly 

Gilbert immediately stops out of shock. Herc has never spoken to him like this before. In the bedroom, Gil was normally in charge. Herc sometimes took control when it was just the two of you, but never with Gilbert. 

“Tonight, I’m in charge of the both of you. Understand?”, he commands

Gil removes his hand entirely as he nods.

“What was that?”

“I understand, sir”

He tries to contain his excitement at the thought of Herc dominating him. So many thoughts run through his mind, thinking of what Herc planned to do to them tonight.

You were still trying to keep yourself together on the bed as he orders Gil to strip down to his boxers. He did as he was told and slowly strips. Herc pulls Gil in for a passionate kiss as he palms his cock through his boxers. Gilbert groans into the kiss while pushing himself against Herc even more. After he pulls away, Herc slips his hands past his boxers and strokes his boyfriend.

“The rules are the same for you too. No cumming until I say, got it?”

“Yes sir”

“Don’t move”

Herc walks to the closet, leaving you and Gil alone for a moment. He eyes your dripping core as you keep your legs wide open. He wants to drop to his knees, kissing and licking you until your cumming on his tongue. 

“Remove your boxers”

Gil pulls off his boxers and turns around, groaning as he sees what’s in Herc’s hand.

“You know why I’m doing this so stop complaining”, Herc chides 

He spread lube over Gil’s cock before sliding on the silicone cock ring. He pushes him onto the mattress.

“I need you for this part baby”, Herc smiles as he removes the ropes from your wrists, “You still can’t cum just yet”, he says as he pulls out the vibrator

You squeeze your legs together as Gil lays on the bed.

“Do you want to taste (Y/N)?”, he asks, stroking Gil’s cock and rubbing his entrance

“Oui. S’il vous plait”

As you position yourself above his face, he winks at you before sucking on your clit as hard as he could. You nearly fall over as he slides two fingers in. You grip the headboard and bite your lip to keep from screaming. You feel yourself shaking until he pulls his mouth away and pushes out a breathy moan. Hercules circles his entrance with the tip of his tongue while still stroking his cock. Gil pushes his hips up, wanting the strokes to be harder and faster, but he pulls his hand away.

“Stay still or (Y/N) will be the only one allowed to cum tonight”

He groans as he pushes his hips against the sheets and Herc continues. Gil grabs your hips and pulls your core to his lips again. Your body begins to tremble as you feel yourself ready to climax. With Gil still squirming beneath you, his lips sucking your clit, and his fingers hitting your g-spot, you were ready for a sweet release. You felt yourself nearing the edge until you heard Herc chastising you without moving too far from Gil. 

“Don’t you dare baby girl”

“But”, you breathe, “He feels so good. I can’t…”

“Yes you can”

He instructs you to get off of Gil. As you see him slide the tip of Gil’s cock past his lips, you pull him in for a kiss, tasting yourself on his lips. Just as his tongue slides in your mouth and your fingers run through his hair, Herc tells him to get on his knees. 

You watch was Herc spreads lube around Gil’s entrance and on his fingers before he pushes one in. He lets out a soft moan. Your involuntarily squeeze your thighs together at the sight in front of you. It was different seeing Gil not in control for once. Herc slips in another finger and Gil grips the sheets, moaning louder than before. When he slips in a third finger, he finally presses against his prostate. You watch as his eyes roll to the back of his head and his entire body trembles.

“Are you ready for me baby?”

Gilbert opens his mouth, yet nothing comes out. His body is shaking as his loses control. He sputers trying to form a complete sentence. Trying being the operative word.

“I asked you a question baby. If you aren’t, I can stick with using my fingers”, he teases

Gilbert moans again before answering, “Oui. Je suis prêt”

Herc grins as he pulls his fingers out and motions for you to get on the bed, “Sit in front of him. Legs open.”

You do as you’re told and when he sees you in position, he asks if you’re ready.

“Yes sir”, you grin

He slowly slides into your boyfriend, both releasing long drawn out groans. He sits inside him, Gil writhing beneath him, wanting Herc to fuck him as hard as he can. 

“Play with (Y/N) while I fuck you baby”, he demands as he grips his hips and begins to move at a slow, steady pace

Gil pulls your hips closer to his face, kissing your thighs gently. When he reaches your dripping core, he flattens his tongue to lick your folds. Humming in approval, he continues to lick you until you’re begging for more.

“Tu m'as manqué ma chérie”, he moans before gently sucking your clit 

You pull his hair out his ponytail and run your fingers through his hair. Herc watches Gil on his knees in front of him, pleasuring you as you arch your back, moaning softly. He decides to pick up the pace. Roughly gripping his hips and slamming into him, hitting his prostate. Gil pulls away and releases another moan.

“Mon amour”, he moans, “ça fait tellement de bien. Ne t'arrête pas”

His body shook as Herc reaches around to stroke his cock. He pushes his hips to meet Herc’s thrusts. When something unintelligible spills past his lips, he removes his hand and tangles it in his curly locks. He pulls Gil up by his hair and trails kisses up his neck. He opens his mouth to moan, but nothing comes out. As Herc sucks on his neck, you crawl in front of Gil and take his tip in your mouth, sucking as hard as he sucked on your clit.

“Merde”, he let out

Gil feels out of control, yet he loves it. He knows at any moment he would burst if he didn’t have on the cock ring. You slowly start taking more of him in, setting your own pace against Herc’s rough thrusts. 

As Herc feels himself nearing the edge, he removes his hand from Gil’s hair and slows down his pace. You pulls away as Gil falls forward. He pulls himself out and lays on his back.

“You didn’t finish?”, you ask 

“I want to see you and Gil together first”, he answers as he strokes his cock

You grin at Gil as he finally pulls himself off the mattress. You pull off the cock ring and lay on your side facing Herc. Gil lifts your leg up and shoves himself in as he bites your neck. Herc watches Gil sets a rough pace, ready to cum after being denied for the entire night. He also knows that Gil would never allow himself to have an orgasm before you.

He watches the moment between the two of you. Gil stares down at you adoringly, the same way he did the moment he realized he was in love with you. He kisses you as you moan into his mouth. Herc shakes as he finishes on his stomach, gasping at the sudden intensity. As he comes down from his high, he notices you staring at him, biting your lip.

When he leans forward to kiss your lips, he rubs your clit in quick circles. You gasp as you pull away. Between the rough pace that your boyfriends set, you knew you would not last much longer. You tremble under their gazes, knowing you were close. 

“Cum for us baby”, Herc softly said as he kisses your neck

It didn’t take much longer before you let go, vision blurring and nearly screaming in the process. Gil grips your hips even harder, thrusts becoming erratic. Herc pulls him in for a kiss, capturing his moans as he finally falls over the edge. His body is a trembling mess as he fills you. You both collapse on the bed, trying to catch you breath.

Moments later, you were all clean and fed. Gil, in between the loves of his life, was in content as they wrap their arms around him. Herc gently places kisses all around his face as you cuddle him. 

“We love you baby”, Herc says breaking the silence

“So much”

“Oui. Thank you for showing me. I love you both”, he yawns slowly closing his eyes, “We have the rest of the weekend ahead of us. Let’s get some rest, yes?”

“Sure thing”, you answer softly kissing his cheek

You and Herc finally fall asleep thinking of ways to make this the best weekend for him. Gil dozes off with a smile on his face, happy that the two of you found a way into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback. Writing smut isn't something I do often and I have no idea if this is that good.
> 
> ma chérie - my sweetheart  
> S’il vous plait - please  
> Oui - yes  
> Je suis prêt - I'm ready  
> Tu m'as manqué - I missed you  
> Mon amour - my love  
> ça fait tellement de bien - it's so good  
> Ne t'arrête pas - don't stop  
> Merde - shit


End file.
